othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Character Ever
Tournament created by Nytemare457 in June of 2009. Bonust Matches Bonus Match 1 Lelouch vi Britannia(Code Geass) - Officialvotes VS Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) - Sayonara! --- votes - Winner Bonus Match 2 Evangeline AK McDowell(Negima) - Bakavotes VS Lelouch vi Britannia(Code Geass) - Official --- votes - Winner Bonus Match 3 Evangeline AK McDowell(Negima) - Bakavotes VS Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) - Sayonara! --- votes - Winner Official ~ Bracket Bracket page: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=329005 Placings Round 7: Finals 1. Lelouch vi Britannia(Code Geass) 2. Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) Round 6: Semi-finals 3. Rika Furude(Higurashi) 4. Beatrice(Umineko) Round 5: Quarter-finals 5. Rin Tohsaka(Fate/Stay Night) 6. Simon(TTGL) 7. Kamina(TTGL) 8. Kyon(Haruhi) Round 4 9. Vegeta(Dragonball Series) 10. Yuki Nagato(Haruhi) 11. Saber(Fate/Stay Night) 12. CC(Code Geass) 13. Akiha Tohno(Tsukihime) 14. Nicholas D. Wolfwood(Trigun) 15. Onizuka(GTO) 16. Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho) Round 3 17. Maes Hughes(Full Metal Alchemist) 18. Haruhi Suzumiya(Haruhi) 19. Horo(Spice and Wolf) 20. Archer(Fate/Stay Night) 21. Ryuk(Death Note) 22. Vash the Stampede(Trigun) 23. Fate Testarossa Harlaown(Nanoha) 24. Rei Ayanami (NGE) 25. Rena Ryuugu(Higurashi) 26. Hiko Seijuro(Rurouni Kenshin) 27. Alphonse Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 28. Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) 29. Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 30. Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga(Azumanga Daioh) 31. Lloyd Asplund(Code Geass) 32. Light Yagami(Death Note) Round 2 33. Kallen Stadtfeld(Code Geass) 34. Domon Kashu(G Gundam) 35. Alex Louis Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) 36. Sonozaki Mion(Higurashi) 37. Eve(Black Cat) 38. Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) 39. Hajime Saito(Rurouni Kenshin) 40. Yami Yugi(Yugioh) 41. L(Death Note) 42. Kenpachi Zaraki(Bleach) 43. Jeremiah Gottwald(Code Geass) 44. Matsuda(Death Note) 45. Fate Testarossa Harlaown(Nanoha) 46. Ryougi Shiki(Kara no Kyoukai) 47. Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho) 48. Rorona Zoro(One Piece) 49. Master Roshi(Dragonball Series) 50. Shunsui Kyoraku(Bleach) 51. Cirno(Touhou) 52. Shiki Tohno(Tsukihime) 53. Spike Spiegel(Cowboy Bebop) 54. Haruko Haruhara(FLCL) 55. Riza Hawkeye(Full Metal Alchemist) 56. Kazuma Kuwabara(Yu Yu Hakusho) 57. Himura Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin) 58. Vita(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 59. Mio Akiyama(K-ON) 60. Schneizel el Britannia(Code Geass) 61. Firo Prochainezo(Baccano) 62. Jiraiya(Naruto) 63. Lancer(Fate/Stay Night) 64. Goku(Dragonball Series) Round 1 65. Yoko(TTGL) 66. Mugen(Samurai Champloo) 67. Jet Black(Cowboy Bebop) 68. Viral(TTGL) 69. Revy(Black Lagoon) 70. Sonozaki Shion(Higurashi) 71. Nia (TTGL) 72. Olivier Millia Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) 73. Lord Genome(TTGL) 74. Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) 75. Gintoki Sakata(Gintama) 76. Satou Tatsuhiro(Welcome to the NHK) 77. Brooke(One Piece) 78. Gaara(Naruto) 79. Misaki Nakahara(Welcome to the NHK) 80. Master Asia(G Gundam) 81. Keiichi Maebara(Higurashi) 82. Killer Bee(Naruto) 83. Charles di Britannia(Code Geass) 84. Sakura Kinomoto(Card Captor Sakura) 85. Sir Crocodile(One Piece) 86. Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic) 87. Nanoha Takamachi(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) 88. Suzaku Kururugi(Code Geass) 89. Noriko(Gunbuster) 90. Monkey D Luffy(One Piece) 91. Canti(FLCL) 92. Yui Hirasawa(K-ON) 93. Farmer with a Shotgun(Dragonball Series) 94. Kittan(TTGL) 95. Satoko(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) 96. Stein(Soul Eater) 97. Greed(Full Metal Alchemist) 98. Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) 99. Bonta-kun(Full Metal Panic) 100. Sanosuke Sagara(Rurouni Kenshin) 101. Akira Takizawa(Eden of the East) 102. Ami Kawashima(Toradora) 103. Straight Cougar(Scryed) 104. Char Aznable(Mobile Suit Gundam) 105. Sagara Sousuke(Full Metal Panic) 106. Roy Mustang(Full Metal Alchemist) 107. Youhei Sunohara(Clannad) 108. Suigintou(Rozen Maiden) 109. Taiga Aisaka(Toradora) 110. Kaiba(Yugioh) 111. Brandon Heat(Gungrave) 112. Gai Shishio(GaoGaiGar) 113. Hanyuu(Higurashi) 114. Shiro Emiya(Fate/Stay Night) 115. Shinichi Akiyama(Liar Game) 116. Marisa Kirisame(Touhou) 117. Tomoya Okazaki(Clannad) 118. Rider(Fate/Stay Night) 119. Shana(Shakugan no Shana) 120. Kaoru Yamazaki(Welcome to the NHK) 121. Asuka Langley Soryu(NGE) 122. Nono(Diebuster) 123. Gin Ichimaru(Bleach) 124. Mikami(Death Note) 125. Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) 126. Konata Izumi(Lucky Star) 127. Nico Robin(One Piece) 128. Gohan(Dragonball Series) Official Bracket List (Note: roughly in order of nominations) Lelouche vi Britannia(Code Geass) L(Death Note) Kamina(TTGL) Kyon(Haruhi) Haruhi Suzumiya(Haruhi) Simon(TTGL) Jeremiah Gottwald(Code Geass) CC(Code Geass) Light Yagami(Death Note) Spike Spiegel(Cowboy Bebop) Roy Mustang(Full Metal Alchemist) Yuki Nagato(Haruhi) Master Asia(G Gundam) Keiichi Maebara(Higurashi) Domon Kashu(G Gundam) Kenpachi Zaraki(Bleach) Archer(Fate/Stay Night) Gin Ichimaru(Bleach) Viral(TTGL) Rika Furude(Higurashi) Nanoha Takamachi(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Jiraiya(Naruto) Shion Sonozaki(Higurashi) Killer Bee(Naruto) Goku(Dragonball Series) Vegeta(Dragonball Series) Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) Monkey D Luffy(One Piece) Rorona Zoro(One Piece) Itoshiki Nozomu(SZS) Rin Tohsaka(Fate/Stay Night) Sagara Sousuke(Full Metal Panic) Satou Tatsuhito(Welcome to the NHK) Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) Asuka Langley Soryu(NGE) Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) Kazuma Kuwabara(Yu Yu Hakusho) Ryuk(Death Note) Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho) Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho) Horo(Spice and Wolf) Shinichi Akiyama(Liar Game) Farmer with a Shotgun(Dragonball Series) Maes Hughes(Full Metal Alchemist) Saber(Fate/Stay Night) Gai Shishio(GaoGaiGar) Vash the Stampede(Trigun) Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga(Azumanga Daioh) Mugen(Samurai Champloo) Firo Prochainezo(Baccano) Sakura Kinomoto(Card Captor Sakura) Lancer(Fate/Stay Night) Brandon Heat(Gungrave) Greed(Full Metal Alchemist) Akira Takizawa(Eden of the East) Hanyuu(Higurashi) Taiga Aisaka(Toradora) Misaki Nakahara(Welcome to the NHK) Kittan(TTGL) Kaoru Yamazaki(Welcome to the NHK) Mio Akiyama(K-ON) Kaiba(Yugioh) Hajime Saito(Rurouni Kenshin) Sonozaki Mion(Higurashi) Beatrice(Umineko) Cirno(Touhou) Yami Yugi(Yugioh) Suzaku Kururugi(Code Geass) Alex Louis Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) Himura Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin) Fate Testarossa Harlaon(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) Suigintou(Rozen Maiden) Revy(Black Lagoon) Naruto Uzumaki(Naruto) Shiki Tohno(Tsukihime) Jet Black(Cowboy Bebop) Sir Crocodile(One Piece) Marisa Kirisame(Touhou) Rena Ryuugu(Higurashi) Brooke(One Piece) Lord Genome(TTGL) Lloyd Asplund(Code Geass) Schneizel el Britannia(Code Geass) Saved Characters (Note: Characters listed here were saved from being placed in the Baka bracket) Stein(Soul Eater) Tomoya Okazaki(Clannad) Youhei Sunohara(Clannad) Mikami(Death Note) Alphonse Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) Ami Kawashima(Toradora) Ryougi Shiki(Kara no Kyoukai) Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic) Master Roshi(Dragonball Series) Noriko(Gunbuster) Nico Robin(One Piece) Gaara(Naruto) Gohan(Dragonball Series) Yui Hirasawa(K-ON) Akiha Tohno(Tsukihime) Onizuka(GTO) Yoko(TTGL) Nono(Diebuster) Straight Cougar(Scryed) Shunsui Kyoraku(Bleach) Rei Ayanami (NGE) Vita(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh) Nia (TTGL) Konata Izumi(Lucky Star) Charles di Britannia(Code Geass) Shana(Shakugan no Shana) Riza Hawkeye(Full Metal Alchemist) Haruko Haruhara(FLCL) Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) Olivier Millia Armstrong(Full Metal Alchemist) Char Aznable(Mobile Suit Gundam) Hiko Seijuro(Rurouni Kenshin) Eve(Black Cat) Matsuda(Death Note) Satoko(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) Sanosuke Sagara(Rurouni Kenshin) Shiro Emiya(Fate/Stay Night) Rider(Fate/Stay Night) Canti(FLCL) Nicholas D. Wolfwood(Trigun) Kallen Stadtfeld(Code Geass) Gintoki Sakata(Gintama) Bonta-kun(Full Metal Panic) Sayonara! Bracket Contest Bracket(using google docs due to awkward formatting): http://tinyurl.com/sayonarabracket (Note: These are the characters who have lost in the actual Official ~ Bracket, not the Baka Bracket. These are listed in order of lost) Placings Winner 1. Battler Ushiromiya(Umineko) Round 12: Finals 2. Rika Furude(Higurashi) Round 11: Semi-finals 3. Light Yagami(Death Note) Round 10: Quarter-finals 4. CC(Code Geass) 5. Beatrice(Umineko) Round 9 6. Horo(Spice and Wolf) 7. Spike Spiegel(Cowboy Bebop) Round 8 8. Rin Tohsaka(Fate/Stay Night) 9. Simon(TTGL) 10. Kamina(TTGL) 11. Kyon(Haruhi) Round 7 12. Sonozaki Mion(Higurashi) 13. L(Death Note) 14. Rena Ryuugu(Higurashi) 15. Onizuka(GTO) ' Round 6' 16. Vegeta(Dragonball Series) 17. Yuki Nagato(Haruhi) 18. Saber(Fate/Stay Night) 19. Fate Testarossa Harlaown(Nanoha) 20. Akiha Tohno(Tsukihime) 21. Nicholas D. Wolfwood(Trigun) 22. Himura Kenshin(Rurouni Kenshin) 23. Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho) Round 5 24. Maes Hughes(Full Metal Alchemist) 25. Hajime Saito(Rurouni Kenshin) 26. Vash the Stampede(Trigun) 27. Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho) 28. Hiko Seijuro(Rurouni Kenshin) 29. Yusuke Urameshi(Yu Yu Hakusho) 30. Shana(Shakugan no Shana) 31. Asuka Langley Soryu(NGE) Round 4 32. Kallen Stadtfel(Code Geass) 33. Haruhi Suzumiya(Haruhi) 34. Eve(Black Cat) 35. Archer(Fate/Stay Night) 36. Ryuk(Death Note) 37. Jeremiah Gottwald(Code Geass) 38. Ryougi Shiki(Kara no Kyoukai) 39. Rei Ayanami (NGE) 40. Sanosuke Sagara(Rurouni Kenshin) 41. Shiki Tohno(Tsukihime) 42. Alphonse Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 43. Brandon Heat(Gungrave) 44. Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) 45. Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga(Azumanga Daioh) 46. Lloyd Asplund(Code Geass) 47. Goku(Dragonball Series) Round 3 48. 49. 50. 51. 52. 53. 54. 55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60. 61. 62. 63. 64. ' Round 2' 65. 66. 67. 68. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. 79. 80. 81. 82. 83. 84. 85. 86. 87. 88. 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100. 101. 102. 103. 104. 105. 106. 107. 108. 109. 110. 111. 112. 113. 114. 115. 116. 117. 118. 119. 120. 121. 122. 123. 124. 125. 126. 127. 128. Baka Bracket Bracket page: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=330627 (Note: The Baka Bracket is not the same thing as the Sayonara! Bracket. This bracket consists of characters who did not initially make it into the Official~ bracket.) Placings 60. Alexander Anderson(Hellsing) 61. Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) 62. Ikari Shinji(NGE) 63. Chiri Kitsu(SZS) 64. Yami Bakura(Yu-Gi-Oh) 65. Ryuho(Scryed) 66. Excellen Browning(SRW) 67. Franky(One Piece) 68. Kabuto Yakushi(Naruto) 69. Faye Valentine(Cowboy Bebop) 70. Folka Albark(SRW) 71. Tomoyo Daidouji(Card Captor Sakura) 72. Aokiji(One Piece) 73. Aika Granzchesta(Aria) 74. Nami(One Piece) 75. Amada Shiro(Gundam 08th MS Team) 76. Kanako Yasaka(Touhou) 77. Guts(Berserk) 78. Nara Shikamaru(Naruto) 79. Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto) 80. Buu(Dragonball Series) 81. Lust(Full Metal Alchemist) 82. Kafuka Fuura(SZS) 83. Reimu Hakurei(Touhou) 84. Ryuji Takasu(Toradora) 85. Kagura Tsuchimiya(Ga-Rei Zero) 86. Pikachu(Pokemon) 87. Misty(Pokemon) 88. Edward(Cowboy Bebop) 89. Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard(One Piece) 90. Kaiji Itou(Kaiji) 91. Kaku(One Piece) 92. Jushirou Ukitake(Bleach) 93. Tomo Takino(Azumanga Daioh) 94. Hiyori Tamura(Lucky Star) 95. Pandaman(One Piece) 96. Aya Shameimaru(Touhou) 97. Gerard(Fairy Tail) 98. Excalibur(Soul Eater) 99. Kino(Kino no Tabi) 100. Deidara(Naruto) 101. Claire Stanfield(Baccano) 102. Amuro Ray(Mobile Suit Gundam) 103. Trafalgar Law(One Piece) 104. Minori Kushieda(Toradora) 105. Reisen Udongein Inaba(Touhou) 106. Hansel & Gretel(Black Lagoon) 107. Takashi Kamiyama(Cromartie High School) 108. Eirin Yagokoro(Touhou) 109. Trunks(Dragonball Series) 110. Mechazawa(Cromartie High School) 111. Sogeking(One Piece) 112. Youmu Konpaku(Touhou) 113. Akari Mizunashi(Aria) 114. Broly(Dragonball Series) 115. Hitomi Kashiwa(Welcome to the NHK) 116. Joker(Flame of Recca) 117. Kouji Kabuto(Mazinger Z) 118. Lunar Edomae(Set no Hanayome) 119. Legato Bluesummers(Trigun) 120. Tobi(Naruto) 121. Pain(Naruto) 122. Gluttony(Full Metal Alchemist) 123. Makoto Ito(School Days) 124. Starrk(Bleach) 125. Boota(TTGL) 126. Mao(Code Geass) 127. Jin(Samurai Champloo) 128. Ussopp(One Piece) Baka Bracket List Miria Harvent(Baccano) Isaac Dian(Baccano) Evangeline AK McDowell(Negima) Jin(Samurai Champloo) Hinagiku Katsura(Hayate the Combat Butler) Harunobu Madarame(Genshiken) Trunks(Dragonball Series) Excalibur(Soul Eater) Ritsu Tainaka(K-ON) Uryu Ishida(Bleach) Trafalgar Law(One Piece) Shinji Hirako(Bleach) Mao(Code Geass) Ikari Shinji(NGE) Arcueid Brunestud(Tsukihime) Shaoran Li(Card Captor Sakura) Motoko Kusanagi(Ghost in the Shell) Tobi(Naruto) Claire Stanfield(Baccano) Urumi Kanzaki(GTO) Rukia Kuchiki(Lucky Star) Chiri Kitsu(SZS) Kazuma the Shell Bullet(Scryed) Boota(TTGL) Deidara(Naruto) Tomoyo Sakagami(Clannad) Nara Shikamaru(Naruto) Kyou Fubayashi(Clannad) Setsuna Sakurazaki(Negima) Sosuke Aizen(Bleach) Lust(Full Metal Alchemist) Kirino Chiba(Bamboo Blade) Lenalee Lee(D Gray Man) Nami(One Piece) Harima Kenji(School Rumble) Kenshiro(Fist of the North Star) Alice Carrol(Aria) Tamaki Kawazoe(Bamboo Blade) Alucard(Hellsing) Mechazawa(Cromartie High School) Guts(Berserk) Tomoyo Daidouji(Card Captor Sakura) Johan Liebert(Monster) Alexander Anderson(Hellsing) Yakumo Tsukamoto(School Rumble) Legato Bluesummers(Trigun) Ikkaku(Bleach) Hayate Ayasaki(Hayate the Combat Butler) Sanger Zombolt(SRW) Bon Clay(One Piece) Pikachu(Pokemon) Minori Kushieda(Toradora) Negi Springfield(Negima) Kyoko(Black Cat) Jack Rakan(Negima) Jushirou Ukitake(Bleach) Sanji(One Piece) Yomi Isayama(Ga-Rei Zero) Ennis(Baccano) Aokiji(One Piece) Ryuho(Scryed) Faye Valentine(Cowboy Bebop) Tsumugi Kotobuki(K-ON) Sogeking(One Piece) Amuro Ray(Mobile Suit Gundam) Ash Ketchum(Pokemon) Franky(One Piece) Broly(Dragonball Series) Ippo Makunouchi(Hajime no Ippo) Scar(Full Metal Alchemist) Roger Smith(Big O) Kino(Kino no Tabi) Yami Bakura(Yu-Gi-Oh) Takashi Kamiyama(Cromartie High School) Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard(One Piece) Akagi Shigeru(Akagi) Ryuji Takasu(Toradora) Craft Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) Sakuya Aizawa(Hayate the Combat Butler) Sven Vollfied(Black Cat) Pain(Naruto) Kafuka Fuura(SZS) Kabuto Yakushi(Naruto) Reisen Udongein Inaba(Touhou) Sayako Kuwahara(Bamboo Blade) Kaiji Itou(Kaiji) Misty(Pokemon) Gerard(Fairy Tail) Kaku(One Piece) Marik(Yu-Gi-Oh) Mikan Yuuki(To Love Ru) Freddie(Cromartie High School) Tomo Takino(Azumanga Daioh) Excellen Browning(SRW) Starrk(Bleach) Hiyori Tamura(Lucky Star) Kagura Tsuchimiya(Ga-Rei Zero) Souseiseki(Rozen Maiden) Fuu(Samurai Champloo) Ling Yao(Full Metal Alchemist) Aika Granzchesta(Aria) Akari Mizunashi(Aria) Eirin Yagokoro(Touhou) Amada Shiro(Gundam 08th MS Team) Pip Bernadotte(Hellsing) Lunar Edomae(Set no Hanayome) Gluttony(Full Metal Alchemist) Reimu Hakurei(Touhou) Keima Katsuragi(World God Only Knows) Edward(Cowboy Bebop) Hansel & Gretel(Black Lagoon) Pandaman(One Piece) Train Heartnet(Black Cat) Kurei(Flame of Recca) Makoto Ito(School Days) Youmu Konpaku(Touhou) Kouji Kabuto(Mazinger Z) Kanako Yasaka(Maria Holic) Ussopp(One Piece) Creed Diskenth(Black Cat) Buu(Dragonball Series) Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto) Joker(Flame of Recca) Lawrence (Spice and Wolf) Nobue Itoh(Ichigo Mashimaro) Aya Shameimaru(Touhou) Folka Albark(SRW) Hitomi Kashiwa(Welcome to the NHK) Category:Contests